Fire in the Air
by Rina-Lovegood
Summary: i suck at summarries :P so bassically its about an oc charactor who falls inm love with iggy , blah blah blah :


My eyes flickered open and winced in pain from the bright lights. The smell of chemicals and disinfectant filled my nose. I tried to sit up, looking down I saw my arms strapped to a hospital bed, as were my feet. I tested my arm strength against the straps, the bands around my arms were thick leather ones with Velcro around the inside, very sharp Velcro may I add. With every struggle of my arms came a scratching pain around my wrist. My feet had no Velcro on them but they were strapped very tightly, its two bad I have more upper body strength then anything. I wiggled around, trying to stretch out my wings just an inch. They unfolded very slowly on the bed, a great relief. I looked around and became aware of my surroundings, I was in the school. The smell of floor cleaner made me sick by this point. I was in a white room, a barred window in the corner and a locked metal door was on one wall. The control panel next to the door beeped every five seconds, it was enough to drive a person crazy. I had decided to try and get comfortable, well as comfortable as Velcro straps on a gernie gets, when suddenly the door opened. Three whitecoats walked in, they all had a clipboard and pen in their hands. Then walked in a tall, thin figure. Jeb,

"How are you doing?" he asked in a polite tone,

"Just dandy!" I replied in a sarcastic tone,

"Well is their anything I can get you?" He asked while putting on the smiled he used whenever he wanted something,

"Maybe you could get rid of that smell, you know, the one that smells like betrayal and lies. Oh wait, that's just you." I replied with a sneer,

"Flare, I did what I had to do, I thought you understood,"

"Oh, when? When I was seven and you said that you were going to go get more food? Or that one time when I caught you talking to a whitecoat at the front door?"

"These people would like to ask you some questions," Jeb said with regret in his eyes as he turned and walked away,

"What are your qualities exactly?" said a whitecoat that looked either Asian or Vietnamese,

"Well I can cook up a mean soufflé and I can do the chicken dance like no ones business," I said while spitting on the floor,

"Have you encountered any other hybrid species before?" said an African American one,

"Ya, I met up with Spiderman and Frankenstein at the freak convention last week,"

"Have you always been a compulsive liar?" said the last one, who looked like he got stung in the face by forty wasps,

"I don't know, ask your mom, she probably knows a lot about compulsive liars." I said as a flash of rage flickered in my eyes,

"One last thing," said the Asian, "We need you to look at that wall right over there." he said pointing at the window. I looked toward the window, and then I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I freaked out and whipped my arm out of his hand. He was holding a needle full of orange liquid. THAT BASTARD STOLE MY BLOOD! I looked down at my arm. The first thing I saw was blood streaming down a small hole on my wrist, and the second thing I noticed was that my arm was unstrapped, mistako numero uno! The whitecoats ran toward me trying to get my arm back in the strap, I punched whitecoat number one in the gut, number two in the jaw, and number three in the crotch. They all fell over in pain. I quickly unstrapped my other arm and feet. I darted for the door. It was still locked, and the whitecoats were getting up. When they charged after me, I shot a flame from my finger onto all three of their coats. What? You mean you don't have Avian DNA and magma in your bloodstream too? Oh, well I do! I am 96% human, 2% bird, and 2% of my blood and DNA is magma. Any who, I darted to the door and shot full magma at it, it melted at the touch. When I got out the door I ran down the hall, turned left, then turned right, right again, then I stopped. I walked back a few steps and found a closet full of white coats, black slacks, white button up shirts, ties, and surgical hats. I grabbed one of everything and put them on in a hurry; I shoved my raven black hair into the hat and headed out the door. I walked down the hall calmly. The three whitecoats that were in the room ran down the hallway, one stopped and told me that I was loose, and then he ran down the hallway again. I saw a group of a few white coats and a man in a black trench coat. He stopped me,

"Jansen, ve need you to come vis us, ve are going to see the bird freaks." He said in a heavy German accent. I nodded my head and walked along. I was anxious to see their faces when they realized I wasn't in the room. We walked down the hallway, went left, left again, and when I expected us to turn right toward the hallway of my door, we turned left again. I was very confused so I followed them down a couple more hallways where we turned into a very big metal door. We all walked in and I saw six kids strapped to beds, just like I was. One had longish black hair, almost like mine, he was about fourteen, he wore a black t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, and his eyes were almost black. Another had shortish dirty blonde hair; she looked the same age as the first one, she wore a leather jacket and jeans. Her face was cold, her eyes were brown, and she looked disgusted that our mothers gave birth to us, I liked her. The next one had mocha colored skin, her black hair with blonde highlights was extremely curly, her t-shirt was dirty and had a hole on the side, her shorts were nearly shredded as well. The one next to her looked about nine; he had blonde hair with a cowlick in the front. His blue eyes looked at us very fiercely, his shirt and pants also very dirty and ripped. The last one looked the same age as the first two, maybe a little tall for his age. He had blondish redish hair; his jeans were tore at the knee and his t-shirt was covered in all sorts of things. His face was solemn, his eyes extremely bright blue, but they didn't seem to see anything, I had a feeling he was blind. Ter Botch talked to them and asked them questions, then he warned them that if they failed this test they would be executed immediately afterwards, then one of the older girls made fun of his accent, which I stifled a laugh at, then the whitecoats started asking questions. When it was my turn I had realized they were also human-avian hybrids. So my question was,

"What is your wingspan?" I asked very quietly in a high pitched voice, ter Botch turned to look at me,

"Vat happened to your voice?" he asked looking curiously,

"I have a cold," I replied, he shook his head and turned back toward the six other kids,

"Well, wingspan can reach all the way to here and back!" said the blonde with a bright sneer; again, I stifled a laugh,

"Ok," I said smiling, she looked at me weird, "and do you know if you have any other DNA in your bloodstream? Other then avian?" she looked at me questioningly,

"Ya…" she started warily, "I have the DNA of a vampire!" she stated while hissing and baring her teeth,

"I think that vill be enough," ter Botch said, "let's go,"

"You guys go ahead, I promised I would measure their wingspan and check their air sacks to Jeb," I saw the blonde cringe at the name,

"Very vell, bring me back the results ven you are finished." ter Botch said, I nodded and he walked out the door. I turned toward the six kids once the door was closed and locked,

"Try anything on us and I'll crack your skull." The blonde said coolly,

"Trust me," I said while taking off the surgical hat, "I don't plan to do anything to you."

"Then what could you possibly want?" said the kid with red hair, I smiled at him and took off the lab coat, shirt, and pants to reveal my band shirt and black skinny jeans,

"To get you guys out of here." I said while smiling and shaking out my wings. The room went silent.


End file.
